Torn Between the Good and Evil
by AisleeKurokocci
Summary: After Balbadd, Sinbad feels that he won't see the last of Judal, or the Kou Empire, knowing that he will stop at nothing to create a war with Sindria and possibly destroy the younger Magi, Aladdin. He has called upon Japan to bring in a person with any ability to provide the protection his people need. Problem is, Judal has grown infatuated, and will claim what he thinks is his.
1. Chapter 1

A ship has finally come to the docks. Men, women and children had stared at awe towards the majesty of this large, ancient piece of woodwork. They had wondered why such magnificence had come to port on Sindria's peaceful land. Was there another negotiation between the King and another country? This was certainly and interesting feat. But it wasn't new at all. There were many to come to speaking terms with the young Lord. Most of the time, it goes well. There was nothing to be concerned regarding this ship. It didn't appear to be apart of the Kou Empire's fleet. But, it was definitely a place where nobody was aware of.

The ship has anchored, opening up slowly to allow a row of men in armor, just as strange-looking and amazing as the ship. They lined up in a row, where they exited abreast, spears in hand. The two at the front, flaunting a flag of white, donning a large, red circle in the center. The townsfolk were all confused towards this display, gathering around to only leave just enough space for the foreigners. Come to think of it. There had been rumor that someone of a distant country was to take place in the royal residence. It was all in order to provide Sindria extra protection, next to it's Eight Generals. Apparently this had all come into effect once the King had returned from the nation of Balbadd, with a few extra members to his party. This was actually very exciting.

Heads have turned now, the Empire's Generals swiftly and effortlessly flowing through the crowd, a path being made willingly by the people. The King, leading from the front, with his personal Finalis bodyguard right beside him. The citizens bowed respectfully to their admired and wonderful superiors, gaining genuine smiles and waves in return.

They had halted, in front of the squad of royal guards, giving traditional bows of their own. A gap was formed, a pathway formed, and a man in robes almost marching down the clearing. He was not alone. For, a young woman, who's face hidden in a white veil and royal white garment had followed silently behind him. Everyone watched, simply intrigued. The stranger had stopped in front of the King, and bowed also, hands together as if in prayer.

"My Lord Sinbad," he had greeted. Sinbad, mimicking his actions, smiled warmly; "Welcome, to Sindria, my friend." The man clasped a hand to the older male's shoulder, then looked over his shoulder to stare at the woman, amber eyes lighting up.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am Hatori, the Emperor's trusted Adviser. I have brought with me the girl you have requested for. She, my Lord is the nation's own High Priestess, and one of the finest." Hatori looked over to the girl, gesturing kindly, "come now."

She had nodded, smoothly stepping beside the man, only to bow her head in greeting. Hatori extended his arm, patting the young woman gently on the shoulder. "She was raised and trained around the most revered of Priests of Japan," he continued, much like a proud father ranting about his daughter. Sinbad had exchanged looks at the two, curious, until his eyes had finally fallen onto the maiden that stood in front of him. Then, gave her a welcoming smile. She was really a sight to behold. A petite girl, small body dressed in only the finest white robes Japan could offer. It was traditional Priestess wear, brandishing the uniform colours of red and white. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled up into four loops over her head in a unique design, the rest falling to lower back in almost silky waves.

If only that pesky head piece wasn't in the way of what the King had really wanted to look at.

"Welcome, my Lady. Your name would be?", he tilted his head to the right a little, "and, please, I much rather see the lovely face of the woman that will be gracing my home with her presence during her stay." This received an eyeroll of Sinbad's guard, while his own adviser just smiled warily at his statement.

The girl had nodded and complied, lifting a delicate, pale hand to push away the almost translucent veil from her face. A dumbstruck Sinbad could only stare, while a few gasps were heard fron the nearby crowd. The radiance of this girl was almost glowing. She looked up at him, light hair barely covering calm, and calculating violet eyes, as if she were studying him. Her hair framed her fair, oval face, a few strands slightly blowing in the small breeze that passed by. The purple-haired male couldn't utter a single word, staring much like a deer transfixed to a light. She had bowed her head once more.

"My name is Kokoa. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. I hope I serve useful here during my stay," she had spoke, the soft, melodic tempo of her voice echoing in the King's ear.

His adviser looked to him, then sighed. He pushed past him, and took the girl's hands into his own once she stood straight. "The pleasure is all his, my Lady. Please, don't mind him. He means well," he replied, for a moment, sending an exasperating glare to his King.

"Oh, and forgive me," he added; "I am Ja'far. It's a pleasure of mine, to make your acquaintance." The white-haired male nodded, smiling warmly. He looked to Hatori, which seemed a little worried about the state Sinbad was currently in. "Oh, don't worry," Ja'far reassured. "He gets like this at times to pretty women."

Realizing how bad that sounded, he waved his hands frantically in front of himself after letting Kokoa go. "Oh no! I won't let anything befall onto Lady Kokoa, rest assured!" The Finalis behind both men just stared at them, with judgmental red eyes.

The girl shifted, facing the old man and placing her hand onto his cheek. "Do not worry," she said.

"I'm sure I will be fine. The Emperor wouldn't have let me come here if he did not believe I would be safe in his hands."

This had reassured Hatori a little bit, he grasped her hand, kissing her fingers. "I would only hope, my child," he replied, his voice quavering from emotion. "If anything should happen, you will always have your country to fall back on and take refuge." Kokoa pressed her lips to the man's trembling hands, moved by his words. She closed her eyes for a moment, then pulled away slowly.

"I will be fine," she repeated.

The man nodded, almost in tears. He stood stiffly, shooting a cautious look at Sinbad. "Please, do take care of her. She is Japan's treasure. If any harm has come to our Priestess, we will not hesitate declare war." The tone was almost chilling. Ja'far could only stare in fear in the sudden change of aura.

"O-Of course," he responded, a little shaken by the threat. Hatori nodded, sternly, then glanced a softened look towards the Priestess, before turning and boarding the ship, Japan's Empire's men, following after. Poor Ja'far could only watch in distress and confusion. "And what a good impression we made...", he said to himself, dejectedly. He turned to Kokoa, "Well then, shall we show you to your new home?"

A man of impressive size had snatched both dumbfounded King and adviser up into his large arms, grinning and laughing whole heartedly. "Come now!", he boomed enthusiastically, squeezing both men. "Already off to the palace so soon? This is a time for celebration! We must give this young lady a proper welcome!"

"H-Hinahoho!" the smaller male shrieked, attempting to escape from his grasp. He could only laugh Ja'far's antics off. "I admire your determination!", he mused; "But maybe when you grow bigger, like me! Then you might have a chance!" He headed off to the other direction, still carrying the two. Ja'far had already given up at this point after a few minutes of useless flailing. Laying limp with a groan. The Finalis followed, not even uttering a single word.

"They can be such brutes at times," a feminine voice spoke beside the Priestess.

Kokoa looked to her left. There, stood another young woman, of slender, and rather busty build. Her blue hair almost reminded her of the ocean of which she had often admired during her voyage. She smiled kindly, hooking her arm to the younger girl's and guiding her toward their next destination, her free hand holding steady, a pointed hat she had been wearing, to keep it from blowing way in the breeze.

"My name is Yamuraiha," she said sweetly. "I am a Sorceress, as well as part of the Eight Generals. You may refer to me as Yamu. We're all family here, so don't be shy!" Yamu stared up ahead, making a face. "Really, don't mind them. They're all idiots, but very capable. I hope you can feel right at home as much as we all do!"

Kokoa allowed herself to be towed by this woman. She smiled a little to herself, focusing on the ground as she was lead to the palace. It didn't make the sinking feeling in her stomach go away, however. She looked around. Getting the odd feeling they were possibly being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoa took a small sip of her tea, as she watched Sindria's people dance, sing and drink their spirits merrily. She felt rather content, and flattered by the generous welcoming party that King Sinbad has thrown for her. It was rather extravagant and over the top, and it will definitely be a night to remember. Her hands rested onto her lap, cup snugged into her palms. The girl observed everyone intently, every now and again, violet hued eyes would dart back and forth. Almost in search of something, or someone. It would be best to keep her guard up, the feeling of being watched form afar, had never left her gut.

_"An assassin, already? I've only just arrived not even a full day ago,"_ Kokoa had thought to herself, expression growing a little more serious.

_"Word travels fast. I must keep my eyes wide open.."_

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She had flinched, jumping out of her train of thought to look up at a small boy of twelve. He grinned, offering a small wave and sitting himself beside her, gazing up at her with curious, dark blue eyes. "You're really pretty, Miss!', he chirped happily, the expression on his face growing more goofy, in a rather cute way. Kokoa looked at him in surprise, her eyes only widening some as she remained quiet. Her gaze magnetized to the golden flute that hung around his neck. The very silhouette of the child glowing an excessive amount.

"A Magi," she exclaimed. He scratched at the back of his head, shyly, giggling. "Yep! You can tell, Miss?", he questioned, leaning forward a little, highly curious. Her expression grew calm once again, a sort of fondness for the boy flowing within her as her face softened.

"You have a great amount of Magoi flowing within you," she stated; "The Rukh floating around you is pure. As small and young you are, I can tell you possess much power." The young boy stared in amazement, but not because she knew what exactly he was, "Wow, Miss. They're white! And there are a lot of them!" It wasn't her he was looking at at this point, but the many tiny fluttering Rukh that floated happily around her person. It was interesting. Instead of the normal golden glow, they were a radiant, pure white. It was a pretty display.

Kokoa smiled. This boy was just too cute for words. "Yes," she replied; "would you like to know why?" he nodded eagerly. She set her cup on the opposite side of herself, reaching for a finely crafted bow that she had always had with her. The weapon had emitted a faint light, that only a few could see.

"A metal vessel?", he asked. She nodded, stroking the fine, white metal, encrusted with jewels. "I obtained this conquering a Dungeon as the final test for my Priesthood. The Djinn inside is my loyal and trusted partner in battle."

The girl set the vessel down gingerly, resting her hands onto her lap again. "So, tell me," she said gently; "What is your name, young one?" The boy had pointed to himself, blinking questioningly. He smiled again, in return.

"I'm Aladdin! Nice to meet you Miss!-"

"Please, call me Kokoa," she corrected.

Aladdin had extended his hand, Kokoa gladly reciprocated. It was almost sad, though, that someone so young would have to face the hardships that came with being a Magi. She had grown a quick attachment to the boy already.

"Oi, Aladdin! There you are!"

The two looked up to stare at an older-looking male, around nineteen. He was out of breath, resting his hands on his knees and bending forward. He regained composure, wiping small beads of sweat, and blonde hair from his yellow eyes. He smiled, then began to laugh. "So this is where you've been hiding!", he said. He allowed his body to give out, plopping himself in front of Aladdin and Kokoa and crossing his legs. He continued to tease; "I was growing worried, but to no surprise you were taking fancy of a pretty girl! Without me even!"

"Alibaba-kun!", Aladdin shouted happily. He gestured to Kokoa, "I've been talking to my new friend! Her name is Kokoa-chan! And a Dungeon conqueror!"

Alibaba blinked and looked at her in surprise. "Woah, no kidding?", he asked; "Girls can conquer Dungeons, too?"

She wasn't sure whether to take this as an insult or not, and perked a slender 'brow. The golden-haired boy grinned, "That's great!" He gave a salute to the girl, with a slight wink; "My name is Alibaba. I, also, have conquered a Dungeon, and a fellow metal vessel user."

Kokoa judged him closely. "You have potential," she said; "However, something must be holding you back."

"Eh?"

"Though, the Djinn you have in your care. Is very fond of you."

Alibaba remained silent, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks, "R-really?" Aladdin beamed, happily. "See, Alibaba-kun!", he clapped his hands together; "I knew you were special!" The older boy rubbed at his chin, smirking a little to himself. "Well, yeah. I guess I am!" Kokoa blinked. "But, don't let that get to your head," she mentioned. Alibaba's ego deflated.

"Eh heh.. Right.."

"So! Where did you come from, Kokoa-chan?", Aladdin asked. She blinked, "Oh." The girl cleared her throat a little, sitting up straight; "I come from Japan."

"Japan? Isn't that on an island far East from here?," Alibaba asked, highly interested. Kokoa nodded in confirmation, her attention drawn to whoever stood behind the other blonde. "Hello," she greeted. Alibaba looked at her confused.

"Japan.. I've heard about that place," a young female had spoken quietly, making the male jump and shriek.

"Morgiana!"

The redhead stared at Kokoa, with calculating red eyes. The Priestess just mimicked her, then outstretched her hand in front of her. "Please, have a seat," she invited. The other female nodded, seating herself onto the floor in obedience. "I hear Japan is a rather extravagant country. A lot of royal families live there," Morgiana waited for a reply.

"Yes, it is," Kokoa said; "It's also very beautiful."

"I want to go there, one day."

She looked at the Finalis girl, intrigued, "You're rather blunt." Kokoa smiled, kindly; "I will have to take you there, some time." This caught the other off guard. "Really?," she asked, stunned. The Priestess nodded, knowingly. "I don't see why not. I'll take all of you, if you'd like. Once my duty here is at it's end." The group gasped, gaping at the fair girl in front of them. All in unison, "Wow, you're serious!? Thank you!"

The festival proceeded, which seemed like for hours into the night. The trio had never left their places around Kokoa, interested in the many stories she had to tell about herself and her country. Much like an older sibling entertaining the young ones. Kokoa didn't mind this. In fact, it's the first time in years to be around others almost her age range. Just having a merry and carefree time with others who treated her like she was one of them. The happy moments were short lived. The small group focused their attention on the King that stood above the large numbers of citizens. His cheeks reddened by alcohol.

"My people!," he announced. Cheers were heard throughout the entire Empire. Sinbad smiled, proudly. He extended his arm to Kokoa. She hesitated, but slowly risen from her place. The girl stood with the King, looking over the many people that continued to holler and cheer for their Lord. There were a few wolf whistles here and there. Her face burned, almost ready to lose her balance. Sinbad, noticing her uneasiness, wrapped an arm about her slender shoulders, keeping her from falling. He gave her a glance, exchanging a look of comfort. Giving the silent message; _"Don't worry. I will take everything from here."_ She noted this, nodding sheepishly as she stood with him, almost like a figurehead.

"Upon my return," he proceeded; "I have realized that these are dark times."

Everything fell quiet.

"There has been an attack from the Kou Empire recently during my stay in Balbadd. And I fear.. That Sindria might be next."

The crowed was shocked, expressing worried gasps and shrieks. Sinbad held up his free hand, waiting for silence.

"I have made an ultimatum," he gazed down at the girl that he held to himself; "I realized. That our beloved Sindria. Our family. Needed extra care and protection. So, I have called upon many allied nations to come to our aide. And, there was one who gladly responded. Who I have here, is the key to Sindria's safety and future. She has been under the care of Japan's most powerful Holy Men and Women. As well as a strong vessel user."

Everyone had exchanged looks. Doubt had crossed their faces. Sinbad took note of this.

"I know you all seem skeptical. But, I can assure you," he added; "That our girl here is much stronger that she looks. Quite similar to another whom I've befriended on my adventures." He turned his head to Aladdin for a split second, acknowledging the boy. "She has a power that I believe none of us has come to understand as of yet. I believe she will provide whatever Sindria has been lacking for so long. And I cannot wait to find out what she has to offer."

He held up his arm, squeezing the girl to himself with his other, "I give you Sindria's first High Priestess!"

Kokoa jumped a little, the loud roar of cheering blazing once again. Any kind of doubt had washed over. If they were to trust anyone's judgement, it was their King's.

After the speech was given, the festival continued on without a care in the world. Sinbad watched Kokoa carefully. She had composed herself, back stiffening. The girl responded to the man's stare with her own. A ghost of a smile curving upon her pale lips. "Thank you, my Lord," she said softly; "As much as I am fully confident in my abilities..."

Sinbad tilted his head, "Eh?"

"I don't like being in front of large crowds."


	3. Chapter 3

The noise of the Festivities have finally died down. Many stumbling drunk back into their homes, giggling the whole way. Kokoa waited patiently to be guided into the palace where she will reside as her new home. The men that were around her gave her slight unease, still in their drunken stupor. She took refuge, however, with the aqua-haired female she had met earlier. Yamu smiled, her cheeks tinged pink. She was sober enough, however to manage to walk in a straight line, leading the young Priestess to the royal household.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?," she asked, letting out a little giggle. Kokoa nodded, keeping close to the Sorceress, "Partying is essential here, I take it?" Yamu tapped her chin lightly with an index finger. "I suppose it is," she replied; "We're all a happy family here. It's a custom to celebrate every now and again. Besides, it gives our King an excuse to get drunk without consequence. He's a good man, really. Just a little numb around the skull." The girl laughed a little, sounding much like a soft melody of a song.

The older woman grinned, proudly, "There's a laugh! You should consider doing that more. You're cute when you smile!"

Kokoa was a little shocked at the statement, but very flattered. Upon entering the archway, Hinahoho boomed with laughter and mirth. "Now we feast!" She blinked, confused. "I thought we already did," she said, bewildered. Yamu chuckled, "Boys will be boys, with never ending appetites. This is really a time to wind down, and just share time with one another." Kokoa watched her in awe. The customs here are strange, but very homely and comforting.

The two sat upon the soft silk cushions on the floor, in front of a magnificent dining table, already covered with golden jeweled plates with the finest food Sindria could offer. Kokoa was speechless. Everything seemed so beautiful and appealing, she were afraid if she were to take anything she wanted, it would be like ruining a piece of art. Yet, a slight growl had bubbled in her stomach, realizing, she hadn't eaten very much during her stay. During the celebration, she was so transfixed on the merriment around her.

"So! The little lady does have a hunger!," chortled the large man; "Come! Make yourself at home! Eat!"

Kokoa took a few moments to visually digest the food, before taking it upon herself to fill up a platter of her own, taking full advantage of the invitation. She hadn't even realized most of everyone had stopped for a few moments to watch her, content that she has finally opened up enough, smiling in approval.

Sinbad had held up a chalice, filled with expensive wine, clearing his throat. "I would like to welcome our High Priestess to our ever growing family. May she feel at peace here while she stays in our home." The other seven Generals, including the young trio held up their own glasses. "Aye!," everyone agreed and drank their fill.

Kokoa observed everyone's conversations, whilst nibbling at a piece of freshly baked and seasoned bread. Then she looked at Sinbad, who laughed and patted Alibaba on the shoulder. "Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana. How has your training been fairing? Do you feel like you've gotten stronger?," he asked, genuinely curious. The three all answered him at the same time, unable to contain their excitement. Sinbad held up his hands, laughing. "One at a time!"

She smiled fondly, it was great that there was a King that was greatly admired and respected. It was actually kind of cute, how much they looked up to him so.

Yamu also smiled, resting her cheek into her palm, elbow propping herself up against the table. "My Aladdin's been improving so much the past few days since I have taken him under my wing. His Magoi has grown exponentially great. It's humorous, to think him just a perverted young kid when I had first met him," she mused. Kokoa tilted her head, gazing at the young boy who demonstrated a little trick he had learned recently to Sinbad. The small group clapped.

"Wow, Aladdin, that's really impressive!," Alibaba confirmed, then stood, unsheathing a small blade from within his robes; "But, watch this!"

"Hey now. Be careful Alibaba-kun!"

"Oh, c'mon, I'm always careful."

"Hey, watch it!"

Yamu rolled her eyes. "I feel pity for him," she said, sympathetically; "Alibaba-kun is stuck with a hack of a swordsman and Mentor."

A man with dark skin had wrapped an arm around Kokoa. The girl stiffened. "What'dya say, old hag?," he grumbled, sending a glare to the woman who returned the gesture. Kokoa began to feel uncomfortable and shifted a little in his grasp. He turned to her, giving a flirtatious smile. "Well, hello, my Lady. My name is Sharrkan. A _Master_ Swordsman," he glanced at the enraged Sorceress; "Don't mind her. She hides behind magic tricks, smoke, and mirrors. We however, are revered as the best fighters there is. We bear the scars to prove it."

She nodded, awkwardly. Yamu swiftly yanked the poor girl from the white hair, tanned skin menace. "Keep your filthy paws off of the poor thing! Look at her, she's clearly uncomfortable by your barbaric advances. She's not interested!," she snarled, holding Kokoa protectively to her, her face dangerously close to her full chest. Sharrkan rested his hands to his hips, scoffing. "If anyone is scaring her, it's you! You're going to suffocate her with those things!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, Hag!"

"Watch your tongue, Baldy!"

"Let's take this outside!"

"Gladly!"

Kokoa managed to quietly slip away from the two, looking over her shoulder before taking her place between Morgiana and Aladdin. She rubbed at her cheek, knitting her 'brows together. "They fight like an old married couple," Morgiana added, Aladdin nodding and smiling knowledgeably.

"You mean they aren't?," Kokoa inquired, Ja'far sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, seated across from her, "Goodness, no," he replied, but smiled, wary; "But, they might as well be, am I right?" Kokoa smiled back, the gave a light laugh, "I suppose you are."

"You must be tired from your voyage," Sinbad said. He extended his hand to introduce the Finalis male beside him; "Masrur here will show you to your quarters. He will provide protection for you on your way, should anything come up." Kokoa looked up at the intimidating man. He just stared back, emotionless. Masrur stood, large hand held out to her to take. "My Lady," he suggested, monotonous. She gazed at Sinbad, a questioning look in her concerned violet eyes. The King smiled, "No need to be concerned, he's harmless."

She nodded. The only choice she had was to trust his better judgement, and go against hers. She took Masrur's hand. Oddly enough, he pulled her up, gently. Something never expected from a man of his stature. Kokoa stood, then turned to everyone, bowing at the waste and bidding goodnight. "Thank you, for making me feel welcome," she said softly; "This will be a night I will never forget." With that she had left with the Finalis.

It was well into late night. Kokoa nodded to Masrur in thanks, quietly slipping inside of her room. And he, taking his place at her door, hands behind his back. She took in her surroundings with awe. Her bed made with the most expensive sheets and cushions, a canopy hanging overhead, draped with lovely sheer curtains of cream and white. A large window overlooked the city, the moon blanketing the setting with it's light. What a beautiful view. However, the eerie air had surrounded her once more. The sensation of being watched over growing more unsettling. She took her bow and quiver of arrows, setting them gently beside where she will sleep. Taking the time to undress, and slipping under the sheets with caution. She hid her weapons then, so they lay safely under the cushions where she rested her head.

As the evening progressed. A figure stealthily and effortlessly slipped into the Priestess' room. They crawled in a feline manner towards where the fair girl slept, a hand finding it's way to a dagger that was securely strapped around their hip. They approached the helpless-looking girl, hovering over her sleeping form, and blade at the ready. They held it over their head, ready to strike.

In a swift movement, Kokoa had drawn her bow back, arrow pointed to the culprit's concealed face. "Explain yourself as to why you have intruded my quarters, and why you have been watching my every move," she demanded, her own weapon glowing faintly, illuminating the being's face. She stared into their eyes, violet orbs penetrating into lightly tinted red ones. She observed the dark haired figure in front of her.

Her face twisted in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you so much for NSMForever for allowing me to use her own character in my story. :) Kokoa is mine, I do not own anything else from Magi.**

* * *

"Another Finalis," Kokoa muttered. The figure stared in shock, then removed the mask to reveal a very feminine face, her eyes ablaze. "I don't know how you managed to figure that out. But, I can tell you this, you won't be alive very long to explain it!," she replied, angerly. The Finalis girl readied her dagger again. The Priestess made no other sudden movements, watching the blade come down with haste. The other female's arm had bounced back, causing the blade to fly out of her hand. her body had been forced away from Kokoa with such force, that she had stumbled into a wall with a grunt. The bow she had held glowed with such brilliance, it blinded the thief temporarily until it's light finally died down.

"A barrier?," she coughed, holding onto the wall for support as she stared at the girl in front of her. The pendant wrapped around her slender neck trembling and illuminating in response. She gritted her teeth, slightly; "You're also a Djinn user?" Her fists clenched against the surface of which she leaned on. "What are you?!," she spat.

"You are upset that you were caught in the act," Kokoa replied, cooly, slowly setting her bow onto her lap. "To answer your question. I am the High Priestess of Sindria. However, it is I that should be asking you this. I have no need to justify myself when you, have broken into this household and attempt to kill me to steal whatever riches you could possess." The dark-haired female bit her lip.

"How did you figure out that I was a Finalis?," she questioned.

"The way you move. Finalis have impeccable flexibility and strength to aide them in battle. I have watched your movements closely as you planned my demise, and by the cracks in the wall, you have obtained that strength as well." The girl pulled her hands away. Indeed there were dents and fissures in the wall where her fists have been. She blushed in embarrassment.

"But, my hair is dark," she retorted.

"There has been magic that has caused the discoloration of your red hair, making it appear black. My guess is the metal vessel you have around your neck."

She gripped the pendant protectively to herself. Kokoa's expression softened. "Why are you here?," she asked, her voice a little more gentle. The Finalis scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, cocking a hip to the side and observing the Priestess with a skeptical look. "I don't think that's any business of yours. I am a no good thief. That is all you should know," she shot back.

"Why the hostility?"

"I'm not being hostile!"

Kokoa shook her head and sighed, "I'm afraid if you do not answer my questions, I will have to refer you to my King, and he would have to be the one to have to decide of what to do with you." She removed the sheets from her body, slipping out of her bedding and casually heading for the door, which Masrur remained stood on the other side. The girl became endorsed in a state of panic. She swiftly grabbed her arm, her fingers biting into the fabric of her plain white yukata, pulling the Priestess back. "Wait! I'll... I'll explain," she said, pathetically. It was a disgrace that she managed to be caught this way. When, her previous missions were at almost a ninety percent success rate. Kokoa turned to her, expression patient.

"I'm listening."

She made a face, then shifted her red gaze to glare at the marble floor.

"Alright.. I'm-"

Her explanation was cut off. Both girls had jumped away. The larger Finalis male quickly burst through the door, and grabbed the thief by the collar of the tattered vest she wore. "The thief from Balbadd," he said. The girl squirmed and struggled. Her arm had looped around his larger muscled structured one, allowing to hoist herself up to drive a kick to the side of his head. He simply turned his face away, her leg making contact with his thick neck and giving no reaction. The pain reverberated throughout the limb. She locked up her jaw, eyes squinting slightly.

_"Is this guy a brick wall?!"_

"This was all a trick!," She roared.

Both had just stared at each other. His emotionless demeanor only trying her patience even more. She smirked then, letting Masrur's arm go and effortlessly removing herself from the article of clothing he still had a hold of. She landed on the floor with cat-like grace, standing up straight and adjusting the dirtied bindings that covered her chest afterward. "Nice try, but you're a little slow," she teased.

Masrur took a step forward. Kokoa had intervened. "No, enough," she ordered. She stood in between the two Finalis. A determined glint passed through her eyes as she looked up to the man. "There is no need for bloodshed for tonight. We must take her to King Sinbad, so he shall settle this with his own judgement."

"Where'd he come from anyway?," the thief girl asked, nose crinkling up a little as she sent him a taunting stare.

"Masrur was keeping watch for me while I slept. He must have heard everything from the opposite end of the door," Kokoa answered.

"How could have he possibly heard everything?"

"Well, you weren't exactly whispering..."

"Tch!"

Masrur had watched Kokoa, then nodded after a moment of reconsideration. He approached the other girl, grabbing her by the back of the neck, much like an owner scolding their pet. She whined, squirming a little again in discomfort. "Hey, hey, hey. Watch those hands, buddy. I like it rough, but this is ridiculous," she grumbled, slowly surrendering to the male who still surpassed her in size, strength and skill.

"Thank you, Masrur," Kokoa said, smiling tiredly in relief. She scouted for her robes, concealing herself and then exiting her quarters. He had followed silently, the thief girl still in tow, until he had managed to catch up with her, and shift so he lead her into the right direction. Along the way, she muttered and spat obscenities under her breath about the situation. Kokoa could only offer glances of sympathy, in which, the other female shrugged off and looked away. In a failed attempt to reconcile with the stubborn thief, the Priestess just folded her hands within her robes, eyes scanning down the hallways and corridors to keep a mental note.

It was to no surprise that the largest and most dramatic decorated archway lead to the Kings chambers. All three had entered through the sheer curtains that took replacement of a door, standing in front of a mess of sheets and pillows that rested underneath a larger, golden canopy with silk fabric overhanging.

"My Lord," Masrur called. A groan was the only response, the heap shifting then falling still. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Then, without warning, stomped his foot to the ground with so much force, the room had shook. Kokoa stumbled a little, holding onto a pillar. Sinbad had bolted upright, sheets flying from his person to reveal a very toned chest, and more that caused Kokoa to blush heavily. The thief girl just raised an eyebrow. "I've seen better," she mentioned. She felt a harsh squeeze to her neck; "OW!" The Priestess covered her eyes, "My Lord! You're indecent!"

Sinbad had blinked, confused. It had taken a minute to come out of his stupor. He scratched at his head, through the tangled purple mess of his long hair. The man then looked down at him self; "Eh!?" He threw a cushion onto his lap, nodding apologetically to the young girl who was so flustered. "My apologies, my young Lady! I don't ever notice anymore. It's indecent of me to just parade myself so immodestly in front of a holy woman as yourself. I should have given you warning," he explained. The girl had peeked at him.

"O-Of course. I'm definitely not used to these customs," she meekly answered.

"Masrur," Sinbad turned to his guard; "To what do I owe this visit in the middle of the night?"

The red-headed male held up the other girl. The king blinked again, as she shot him a dirty look. "A thief?," he asked. Masrur nodded.

"She attempted to assassinate our Priestess, also, my Lord."

"Oh, well.. That's very troubling.."

Sinbad exhaled softly, "We must settle this immediately then. Masrur, please release her." Masrur exchanged a look of doubt. The King smiled, confident. The Finalis sighed, loosening his grip on the girl so she fell, rear first, onto the floor. Sinbad extended his hand to the girl, allowing her to speak. "First. What is your name, young lady?," he asked kindly. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel more threatened. She was uncooperative enough as it is.

She lifted her lip in a sneer. "Tch," the girl looked away from him with a huff. She felt the eyes of all three boring into her and shifted uneasily. Begrudgingly answering him.

"Nanami."


	5. Chapter 5

Sinbad yawned, then rested his chin onto his entwined fingers, elbows resting on the fine polished oak wood of his desk. He proceeded to observe the dark-haired female in front of him with a quizzical look. The small group was located to the private space of the King's office, where business matters and negotiations were mostly held. Kokoa had stood at his left, while Ja'far, who yawned and grumbled darkly, rubbing at an eye with his sleeve, stood at Sinbad's right. The thief remained in front of him, still in the clutches of the large Finalis behind her. She gave the three a dirty look. Kokoa gazed in sympathy. Ja'far just narrowed his eyes in return.

"A thief stealing into someone's room. Then attempts to kill the Empire's High Priestess. This is unacceptable!," Ja'far growled; "This deserves a punishment fitting for the crime. You really thought you could get away with these wicked deeds? How disgraceful. You-"

Sinbad raised a hand, "That's enough, Ja'far. Thank you."

He grew silent. Kokoa turned her head to the white-haired male. "Perhaps we should find out what her motives are. There must be a good reason," she suggested. Ja'far scoffed, "You're being too soft on the criminal, my Lady. Especially when you were her primary target."

"Yes, but I believe she has something behind it. I don't believe there are cruel people in the world. Or, at least, without something happening to make them that way. I think, that there was something that left her without a choice," Kokoa countered. He turned to her, speechless. She smiled gently.

"When I have threatened to report her. She had a hesitation to pursue me. She then grabbed for my arm, pleading for me to hear her out. I say she should be able to have this chance. Don't crucify her just yet."

"Kokoa is absolutely right," Sinbad added; "I don't believe in punishment, myself. Unless I hear a good explanation behind these intentions." He gestured for the girl to speak, "So. Nanami, was it? Let us hear it, please."

Nanami sneered, rolling her eyes. She flinched as she felt another harsh squeeze to the back of her neck. "I dunno what more you want. As I told her. I'm just a no good thief. Why would any excuse I make even the slightest difference to _you _people?," she shot back. Ja'far opened his mouth, Sinbad had raised his hand again for silence. "I understand that you are in a tough situation. But, there is no need for rude comments. I have simply asked for an explanation of why you have broken into my home, and attempted to kill my Priestess." He studied her. Nanami began to shift her feet a little, the penetrating gaze of all three had put her under the spotlight. She didn't like it. At all.

"For your information," she began; "I wasn't _forced_ to do anything. I willingly volunteered to steal your riches and kill anyone who bore witness." Ja'far stared in disgust. Sinbad nodded, "I see. Do you mean to take it for yourself? Or for whomever you work with? How many others have you taken from? Are there other affiliates involved in these crimes?"

"Look, why am I being interrogated? You asked, I answered. I was caught red-handed. So dish out whatever consequence you have in mind for me and be done with it! I don't need a bleeding heart take pity on me. Especially not you," Nanami snapped. The man beside the King looked like his head was about to pop. Kokoa just chewed at her lower lip. Sinbad, however, remained calm. Amber eyes awaited patiently for a proper answer from the girl. This was wearing on her nerves.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Sinbad responded, cooly; "I can tell by your actions and the uncertain glint in your eyes that you had a much different use of your pillage than what you are giving us. I will not punish you by no means. However, I am willing to sit here all night with you until you tell me what you are really after." This particular scene was much too familiar to him. It was only a matter of time when she told him her true motives.

"I..," she grumbled, voice growing weak. Nanami stared at the floor and clenched her fists closely at her sides. Flashbacks had played in her mind like a cinema, of people who depended and counted on her to help them survive in these hard economic times. She shut her eyes, tightly. But, it didn't make the judgmental stares go away. She sighed, frustrated.

"I have people that are counting on me," she said softly; "I live in a place where food is scarce. People are suffering and starving while the nobles live off of the finest things the world can offer. Having so much money they've no knowledge of what to do with it, other than wipe their asses with it."

She looked up at him, eyes lit up like a vicious flame. "People like _you_ make me sick. All you care about is what happens to you and others under the same status. You remain to keep yourselves blinded by what is really happening to the people who live faithfully outside of your doors. As long as the money continues to come in you people can care less whether or not your loyal citizens will be sucked completely dry. We're nothing but cattle to you!" Her eyes welled up, burning with tears of anger.

"And for your information," she growled out; "I'm only uncomfortable because I have some creep who was butt naked just a few minutes ago staring at me like I'm some poor, helpless, stray animal!"

Sinbad frowned. This was _much_ too familiar. He's encountered a situation like this before, not too long ago. He rested his hands onto the surface of his desk, leaning back a little. Sinbad looked at her, straight in the eye. His own eyes blazed with determination. Which, made her flinch back a little like a wounded pup.

"I understand where you are coming from," he said to her, expression softening; "Before you say anything- Yes, I am suggesting you believe me when I tell you this. I have visited a nation where it was nothing but poverty." Nanami stared, skeptical. Sinbad continued, "I've met the ruler of this nation. And he was everything a Lord shouldn't be. He thought of only himself and the amount he'd gain by selling his people for slavery to another country." His eyes darkened a little at the memory.

"It gave me no pleasure into standing idly by while this happened. However, I have made an alliance with a resistance that had the same intentions as you do now," he paused, then smiled to the confused girl; "No, this isn't a hoax. I have made allies with these people. But, the way they went about it was no solution. I suggested, that a negotiation would be made. If that had failed, then there would be no choice but to counter back just as they had been doing before I arrived."

Sinbad closed his eyes, "There have been many losses. Although, the results were great and victory was finally in our favor. The people had made their country a democracy. Living under their own rule. It was for the best."

Nanami started to grow bored with his words. She wondered what the whole point was to this story. Sinbad must have noticed this, for he added, "I wouldn't have accomplished this. If it weren't for the aid of a good friend of mine. A young man, around your age. Who, lived under the same motives as you, now resides in my household. What I am getting at- Is that you don't have to live this way to help those close to you. There is always a better solution."

Nanami scoffed, "What are you suggesting that I do?" She didn't take any of this seriously. This was some trick. If this was some rouse to get her to leave behind her life of crime. They were sadly mistaken. If she'd quit now. Nothing would get done, and more people would starve. Who's leg was this guy trying to pull?

Sinbad held out a hand, his smile widening to a welcoming grin. Nanami raised a 'brow, staring at the gesture like it was some kind of new, disgusting breed of insect. Her ears began to ring at the next set of words that came out of his mouth.

"Join me."

The room grew eerily silent.

Nanami stared. This guy was more insane than she gave him credit for. And, it seemed, everyone else at this point had the same thoughts.

"... You're kidding, right?"

Sinbad shook his head. Kokoa smiled now, while Ja'far, looked as if he's about to faint. The girl tilted her head, face twisting in confusion. "What the _hell _is possessing you to ask such a ridiculous question? Who wants a _thief_ on their side? Are you stupid or something?"

Ja'far slammed his hands onto the desk then, making Kokoa jump, and Sinbad to lean away, shocked by the sudden action of his Adviser. "Are you questioning the King's intentions? How dare you! He always has a good reason behind his actions, no matter how misguided they seem! This invitation is too good for you!-"

"Ja'far, that's enough," the King had ordered, voice rising in volume. Ja'far backed away a little. Sinbad turned his focus on the stubborn female, "I have taken note, that you are one of considerable power and skill, even from what I have witnessed from your time in Balbadd." This surprised Nanami. She blinked a few times. "How did you-?," she asked, bewildered.

Sinbad failed to take notice of her inquiry, "I also noticed, you are an owner of a metal vessel, but you haven't brought that Djinn of yours to it's full potential. I feel, if you go under my training, you can accomplish great things. You can become something more than a common thief. But, I cannot force you into alliance with me. What I can promise, though, is the future of your people. Now, I will guarantee this won't happen overnight. The greatest things happen with time and effort. I will even consider opening Sindria for your people. They will be treated with only the utmost kindess and acceptance."

This proposal made Nanami's heart skip a beat. She thought of the life they would lead here. This was a peaceful and happy place. It seemed everyone was family here. But, she'd be asking too much for everyone just to abandon the very home that they are accustomed to. It might as well break their hearts, as well as hers. She couldn't bear tearing people away from the very place they were born and raised in. She chewed at the inside of her cheek roughly. Could she possibly go through with this?

"So, what is your decision?"


End file.
